PRPP Character plan
Chase - Blue Ranger Leader of the rangers. Has the power of a thunderstorm and is armed with a storm smasher Visor shape - Star Zord 1 - Patrol Zord Zord 2 - Biker Zord Marshall - Red Ranger A clumsy but loyal companion. Has the power of fire and is armed with a fire staff Visor Shape - Chevron pointing upwards Zord 1 - Trucker Zord Zord 2 - Quad Zord Zuma - Orange Ranger A playful pup who loves swimming. Has the power of water and is armed with a hydro blade Visor Shape - 2 triangles pointing inwards and merged slightly Zord 1 - Hover Zord Zord 2 - Sub Zord Rubble - Yellow Ranger A strong pup who loves construction. Has the power of earth and is armed with an earth hammer Visor Shape - Hexagon Zord 1 - Digger Zord Zord 2 - Mixer Zord Rocky - Green Ranger A very helpful friend who cares about almost everything. Has the power of the economy and is armed with an eco bow (crossbow) Visor Shape - Rectangle with triangles either side Zord 1 - Cycler Zord Zord 2 - Flail Zord Skye - Pink Ranger A very happy pup who loves to fly. Has the power of air and is armed with a wind shield Visor Shape - Circle with a propeller blade either side Zord 1 - Chopper Zord Zord 2 - Harrier Zord Everest - White Ranger A husky who lives the mountains and joins the rangers in a future episode. Has the power of snow and is armed with a winters fury (looks like a staff) Visor Shape - Snowflake Only Zord - Snow Zord Tracker - Bronze Ranger A very active pup who loves exploring (unless it's dark) and joins the rangers in a future episode. Has the power of the sun and is armed with a solar panel Visor Shape - Sun Only zord: Jeep zord Apollo - Black Ranger A super pup who has lost his powers but still likes to save the day and joins the rangers in a future episode. Has the power of the moon and is armed with a Moonlight Axe Visor Shape: Crescent moon facing downwards Only zord: Shuttle zord Ryder - Mentor and Gold Ranger A young boy who looks after the rangers and eventually joins them. Gives his powers to Edward but remains leader in a future episode. Has the power of lightning and is armed with a gold lightsaber that can turn into a blaster Visor Shape: Lightning bolt on its side Zords : The Air Patroller & his ATV Dr Edward Richtofen: Second Gold Ranger A friend of Ryder's who takes his place as Gold Ranger in a future episode Ellis - Silver Ranger An old friend of Ryder's who decides to join the Rangers. Has the power of lightning and is armed with a silver Lightsaber that can turn into a blaster Visor Shape: Upside-Down isosceles triangle Only Zord: The Paw Patroller Farmer/Sensei Yumi: Purple Ranger A pup fu master who originally taught pup fu to the pups and joins them in a future episode. Has the power of a pup fu master and is armed with two katanas that can join together Visor Shape: Black belt that goes all around the helmet Doesn't have a zord but can turn herself into one Tundra: Checkered Ranger Is forced to fight for Spectre but eventually joins the rangers. Has the power of frost and is armed with Frozen pick (pickaxe) Visor Shape: 3 pointed star Only Zord: Frosty zord Sweetie: Magenta Ranger Same situation as Tundra. Has the power of royalty and is armed with royal chucks Visor Shape: Rectangle with a horizontal split Only zord: Royalty zord Arrby: Brown Ranger Same situation as Sweetie. As the power of the sea and is armed with an ocean lance Visor Shape: Crossbones Only Zord: Pirate Zord Spectre - Main antagonist A very evil, powerful and mysterious creature with an unknown origin or gender Megazords Paw Patrol Megazord: Patrol Zord - Body Chopper Zord - Left Leg Hover Zord - Right Leg Digger Zord - Left Arm Trucker Zord - Right Arm Cycler Zord - Back Overwatch Megazord: Sub Zord - Body Quad Zord - Both Legs Biker Zord - Sword Flail Zord - Left Arm Mixer Zord - Right Arm Harrier Zord - Jetpack at back Shogun Megazord: Paw Patrol Megazord and Overwatch Megazord combined into one HQ Megazord: Air and Paw patrollers and ATV combined into one megazord Solar Snow Megazord: Snow Plow Zord fully transformed into a megazord Pup fu Megazord: Yumi in her zord form Royal Atlantic Megazord: Frosty Zord - Head and torso Royalty zord - leg Pirate zord - arms Paw Patrol ultrazord: All megazords combined (exc. Royal atlantic megazord) Intro Theme Lyrics (Mostly based off of the Dino Charge Theme) Power Rangers! Power Rangers! Power Rangers! Power Rangers! In a world full of strife, we must fight to survive! Try to break the chains that divide! There is only one chance to take the right stance! Hold tight! Keep our power alive! Go go Power Rangers! Don't you ever stop? Go go Power Rangers! You will rise up to the top! Rangers forever! PAW Patrol all together! Go go Power Rangers! Adventure Bay needs you! Go go Power Rangers! You pups know just what to do! Rangers forever! PAW Patrol all together! Power Rangers! Power Rangers! Power Rangers Paw Patrol!